How Baby Sluts are Made
by Tasareswrist
Summary: I'm working on a "Largo Family History" sort of story, and this is a part I just finished that I think pretty much stands on it's own. Rotti hired a young woman to care for Luigi and Pavi when Pavi's mother died, but wasn't totally honest about why he hir


Title: How baby sluts are made  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Rotti/OC  
Rating: M/R/NC-17  
Word Count: 1801  
Summary: I'm working on a "Largo Family History" sort of story, and this is a part I just finished that I think pretty much stands on it's own. Rotti hired a young woman to care for Luigi and Pavi when Pavi's mother died, but wasn't totally honest about why he hired her.  
Warnings: Sex and BDSM themes. and sex with Rotti. I think that should have a warning unto itself.

One of the more terrifying places in the world is across from Rotti Largo's desk. But Kimbery had been summoned and there she sat.  
"I was not honest when I hired you, Kimbery" Rotti said. She was sitting across from his desk, looking very tiny and scared on that couch.  
"oh?" she managed to squeek out.  
"I threw out many possible candidates because they were too old, had too much surgery, or were genetically imperfect. I want my family to be whole. I want my children to have someone to look up to, and you have filled that. What I need now, is another child. I selected you because you have compatible genes with mine, and a 90% chance of bearing a girl as our firstborn"  
Kim went pale. She stuttered, unsure of which of the million questions should be the first one out of her mouth. She decided on "How?"  
"I have been advised by the very best surgeons that the natural way would be best-- I am getting older, you know--"  
"you're not even 40, sir"  
Rotti smiled "Thank you. But even 37 is getting old for making a baby in this day and age. Back when Luigi was born, people still had accidental children. But now you are lucky if you can get a natural child with all the chemicals and organ problems people have" he paused "I did run a check on you I hope you don't mind. When you got your new intestine, they checked your uterus, you are in perfect condition for this. I don't want to risk an implanted fetus, so I would much prefer artificial insemination. Do you know how that works?"  
Kim nodded.  
"Are you willing? The child would be legally and financially totally mine. I would have you and I both sign a waiver to that effect."  
She hesitated. Paviche would love a little sister. She would love to have a baby to care for.  
"Of course, you would have to abstain for a few months until you got pregnant because you will be on fertility treatments.."  
Kim burst out laughing. "Boss, you dont have to worry about that, I'm a virgin"  
Rotti was shocked "still? With all the attractive men- and women- in this city?"  
She nodded, returning to seriousness. "If the insemination does not work you'll be my first"  
"then you accept?"  
"yes."

Six months passed, and no baby. Kim once again found herself in front of Mr. Largo's desk, this time because she had requested to be here.  
"This isn't working" she stated. "I think it's time to consider the other option. I want this to be over, I want to be able to focus on the boys again... it's hard when I have to go get hormone shots every day making me crazy and get sperm injected in my bits 5 days a month."  
Rotti sighed. "I suppose. I'll pencil you in for next month"  
It was, as expected, horrible for both of them. She cried silently the whole time, embarrassed and ashamed. This didn't live up to the standard all girls had at one time of finding the right person and the first time being important and special. She had never even been naked in front of a man and here she was, flat on her back for her boss. He talked her though it and took an awfly long time to get off, which felt like an eternity to her. When he was done, although invited to stay out of politeness, she declined. The rest of the week went the same way. There was less crying, and it went quicker, by the fifth day, they had the entire process down to 15 miserable minutes.  
Again, the office, 1 month later. Kim had been summoned on the first day of her ovulation. "You wanted to see me sir? I though we had a time tonight--"  
"That is exactly what I wanted to talk with you about, I know you were miserable. I want to know if there is anything I can do to make it less so for you. This is a business arrangement but that doesn't mean that we don't need to enjoy ourselves." he got up, walked to the other side of his desk and leaned on it so he could be closer to her. "So tell me what you're into"  
"I'm not really--"  
"Don't lie to me, I can check the router logs for what porn you watch" he smiled mischievously.  
Kim held back a smile. Sometimes it was starting to seem as if her boss was omnipotent and omniscient. "You'll think I'm a freak"  
"I won't care if you're a freak"  
"I take care of your kids, sir. Are you sure you want to talk about this?"  
"As their father, I'd rather know than worry about it."  
She inhaled sharply and got it out as fast as she could. "I'm into pain and domination"  
"Giving or receiving?" he asked without missing a beat.  
"Receiving" she let out a relieved sigh.  
He nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that." as she turned to go, he added "I know Luigi might hit you sometimes, try not to enjoy it until he is 18"  
She grinned as she stepped onto the elevator. "I'll try sir."  
Later that evening, as she was cleaning up after dinner, she got a call, another summon to his office. She checked the time-- she wasn't late to their appointment yet. She dried her hands on a dishrag and took the elevator to his office. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
"I was just on the phone with Luigi's math teacher. He is failing. He hasn't turned in a homework assignment in a month. If I am not mistaken, it is your responsibility to make sure the boys stay up to date in school. Isn't it?"  
Kim swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Bend over the desk and don't touch anything. Put your hands down flat." she complied with his orders, he picked something up off his desk and moved behind her. "See that sheet? Read off every assignment that he missed. Number them"  
"One, page thirt--" she gasped as a hand smacked across her ass. "--ty five, problems one through twenty." it dawned on her what he was doing, and he was doing it well. It seemed quite effortless for him.  
"Two, page fourty- ah- problems one through twenty two."  
At assignment five, instead of his hand, a warn leather paddle cracked across her already warm ass. It thudded, and stung far worse than his hand. She gasped in shock and tried to look back at him. "Keep your head down or you'll get extra at the end"  
"Six, page seventy ow three problems one through 39 odd"  
At ten, he stopped her and put his fingers under the hem of her skirt. He pulled it up slowly and rested it on her back. He was surprised to note she wore an old fashioned garter belt instead of tights, enjoying the view and taking his time. Even though she still had panties on, he could already see her ass was turning a nice shade of pink. He stepped back to appreciate his work. She looked hot, in a strangely wholesome way, wearing Mary Jane style heals and black tights,a long black skirt now rumpled, and white, professional looking shirt. "Carry on" he ordered.  
"Eleven, page one hundred ten- ah- problems one through 39 odd."  
This carried on until she finished the month. She panted and just started to relax, when Rotti's booming voice fell on her like a ton of bricks. "You looked up at me three times" Although Rotti had never really explored this particular kink, it fell right in with his personality, to be in charge, to be picky, to have protocol . He let his hand slip into her panties, teasing and gaging whether this was doing anything for her. It was quite clear that it was. "Three more then" the paddle cracked on her ass three times in quick succession.  
She heard the pop of a button coming undone, the zip, and a rustle. She didn't dare to look up. She heard the order to get on her knees. She did, facing him, at eye level with his belly button. She put her hands on his buttock and took the organ in her mouth with restrained disgust. It had been years since her last boyfriend, but she remembered this part well. Her eyes closed, she was able to imagine that this was not her boss, not a man old enough to be her father, and forget the purpose of this sex. She flicked her tongue on the underside of the tip, pressing her lips gently around it. Rotti moaned, he hadn't really expected her to be any good at giving head, but she was damn good at it. The need to take her rose in him after a few minutes of the blowjob, and for the first time it didn't feel forced as he pulled her into a standing position and ripped off her panties. He pulled her hair as he walked and sat on the couch across from his desk, pulling her to face him and be on his hips. Her knees rested at his sides and her skirt fell around her again. Rotti put his hands on her hips and jerked them up and down to get her into a rhythm before letting her go on her own. "Faster, please" he moaned. She complied and kissed at his neck and rubbed his shoulders. His eyes closed and starting to flutter, he moaned and arched his back as he came in her.  
It took him a minute to catch his breath, and when he did, she was already standing up to leave. "Wait... I want to get you off... you deserve it."  
"Sir, you don't need to, this is a business arrangement, remember?"  
"Get back here and lie down, whore"  
She didn't need telling twice. Rotti roughly shoved her legs apart and put two fingers in her, adjusting and moving them until she gasped. Rotti smiled, remembering that noise from past lovers. He went at the spot quickly until her hands clenched into fists and her eyes rolled back.  
"You may go now." Rotti said as he stood up and left the room, leaving the panting, happy girl in his office.  
Deep inside of her, an embryo began to form.


End file.
